Faker
by Enchanted-Silence
Summary: Ib gets stuck with Fake Garry, what can she do? Who will she call? Who will..save her?


"Garry?! Garry? Where are you? Where did you go?" The little girl called out, lost, scared, _alone_.

"I'm here Ib~" The man grimaced, his honeyed voice, spoke, and trotted over to the little girl, Ib, the age of nine. No, that's not Garry, he's a _fake_, the real Garry is dead, little did she know he was, she only thought he was sleeping, at the time.

Ib hugged the fake, "Garry I'm so glad to—" The fake Garry grabbed her by her collar of her shirt, and lifted her up, "You're coming with me, little one." He smirked, "Your prince is dead, dead and gone." The fake Garry chuckled.

"N-No! W-Who are you? Where's the real Garry?" Ib sniffled, tears pouring down her soft cheeks, "Where is he?!"

"I told you, he's dead, Mary_ killed_ him, remember~?" The fake kept holding on to the girl's collar, looking at her in the eyes, evil, in his eyes.

Little Ib wouldn't believe it, she wouldn't let herself believe that nonsense, it couldn't be true! She didn't want to know that her only friend was dead. "You..You're lying! Liar! He's going to come and save me" Ib tried to fight back, how could she? Being a young child after all, the brunette couldn't get her way.

"Who are you?" Ib cried out, more tears streaming down her face.

The fake man got close to her, "I'm your worst nightmare." He snickered, grinning at the girl as well, then dropped her, as she landed on her bottom. Ib wiped away her tears, looking up at the man who looked like Garry.

"Why are you here? Why don't you just..go away?" Ib demanded, after, the man crouched down to the little girls height, and kept smirking at her, "I'm here to make your life _hell_ while you are here, there is no where you can hide, you are staying here _forever_~"

The petite girl, wide eyed, unsure of what to do, she scrambled back up onto her feet, and was shivering, a bit, from fear, and stepped back, nimbly.

Ib wouldn't say anything, anymore, going quiet, she scrurried, well, tried to, but the fake caught her easily by the back of her clothing, yanking her back towards him, and made her turn to look at him. "No, No, No~ No running away, child~" He warned her.

The fake Garry pulled her up by her hair now, _hurting_ the small child, as she whimpered, now, more tears were going down her face, but, she went quiet.

The tall male slammed her into a wall, causing her to wince in pain, as, he laughed at her pain, the horrible man he was.

"P-Please.." Ib mumbled, her head hurt.

The fake chuckled again, before grabbing her tiny arm, tightly, twisting it. The girl gasped, unable to feel her arm now, as it fell limp on her side.

"G-Garry, s-stop!" Ib pleaded, in agony, she couldn't do anything, she was too _weak_ to, "I'm _not _Garry!" The fake hissed, "Remember~?" he added, letting the girl lean on the wall, watching her, knowing she wouldn't run away, now.

The fake Garry wanted to see her in pain; he wanted to see her _break_, he wanted to see her wither up, and to be _forgotten, unloved, _last but not least, _haunted._ By her own, horrible memories, that would last forever.

Ib whimpered again, not looking at the fake, she looked down at the cold floor, realizing, she didn't know where she was, but, the only thing the small girl knew is, that she's still in the fabricated world.

The fake Garry slapped the girl in the face, "..S-Stop..!" she wailed, hoping someone would come and save her, but, no one was there. "Why should I?" The man asked, "Don't you understand, this is for _my _own enjoyment~ He chuckled, once more.

Ib's head was pounding, even more, as she held it with the hand that wasn't numb, she tried to stand up, but she just fell back down, grunting as she did.

The fake then grabbed her hand that she couldn't feel anything with, pushed her away from the wall, she stumbled forward, and fell onto her stomach, hoping, praying it would just end, as she laid still, the fake waltzed in front of her, with that same damn grin on his face, "Oh come on! You can get up~" The fake Garry snickered.

Ib sobbed, quite loudly, not wanting to get up, so, the fake stepped on her hand, on purpose, making her move her hand back. He looked down at her, no pity in his eyes, mostly pleasure, of course he wouldn't feel bad about what he was doing.

"Ib? Ib!" A more familiar voice called, as she heard footsteps running towards the two, she turned her head, slightly, to see _him._ The real Garry.

"You..You fake! What did you do to her?" He growled, charging to punch his fake self, in which he did, right in the face. The fake recoiled by the hit, and stumbled backwards,

"I did what I wanted to do to her~" The fake sighed, "Also, I thought you were _dead!_" He shouted, rather confused.

"No, I never really died, but, somehow, I did survive!" Garry smiled, and punched the fake in the gut, watching him fall back. The real Garry ran towards the hurt girl, "Ib? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Please! Say something." His voice cracked.

Garry was guilty, for not saving her earlier, a few tears dripped down his own face.

Ib's eyes fixed on him, a bit, tears in her eyes as well, "Garry..you aren't..dead." She said, quietly, and weakly. "No, No, I'm not.." Garry gently put her head on his lap.

"Damn you!" The fake got up onto his feet, bent over, holding his stomach, "I wasn't finished with her!" He laughed, stumbling over to where they were.

The other male laid the girls head back down onto the cold, damp, floor, and stood up, in front of her, trying to protect the child.

"Hmm? You really think you can save her~?" The fake asked.

"I will! It's my duty to protect her any way I can!" Garry replied.

"Well, looks like you didn't do a good job~" The fake Garry mocked him.

The real Garry lunged at his fake, and pinned him down, then started to punch him numerous times, in the face, until he looked like a bloody mess, quite literally. The fake only twitched, then, stopped moving after.

Garry got off of him, and wiped off the blood from his hands, onto his blue jacket.

He went back to Ib again, picked her up, carefully, trying not to harm her, or scare her, "It's going to be alright Ib, Lets..Let's get out of here." Garry said, in a hushed voice, the girl just nodded slightly.

As he walked out, of that room, carrying Ib in a bridal style, they both heard a voice.

"I'll be seeing you soon~" Then, laughter, after.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hello everyone~ I hope you liked this fan fiction! I'm actually really proud of myself for writing and finishing it in only 3 hours.**

**Well, remember to Review!**

**~Nathan**


End file.
